The Year Before (Olivia Story 2)
by LadyyWinchester
Summary: In the first Olivia story, there is mention of an event that almost killed Olivia "the year before." Because of this she promised to quit hunting. This is the story of what happened and her experience with death.


**Chapter 1**

The sun was setting as we pulled into the beat up motel just outside of Little Rock.

"Let's get settled and then we can go get dinner." Dean stated.

We hoped out of the car and checked into our room. Once inside I plopped onto the bed. I had just turned sixteen and for my sixteenth birthday, Dean let me go on my first hunt with him. Most kids got cars for their sixteenth birthday, I got to kill a ghost. This was my third hunt and it was going to be another ghost. I was bored already. For most of my life, I did research or read my dad's journal while my brothers were away. Before Bobby died, I spent a lot of time with him and he taught me everything I knew about lore and how to properly do research.

"You're the smartest person I know, baby girl. You're gonna put us all to shame one day. Just don't forget your Uncle Bobby when you're rich and famous." If he had been buried in a grave, he would be rolling in it knowing I was hunting with my brothers.

My brother's never wanted me to be in danger, but I was stubborn. Sam and Dean finally allowed me to go on what they considered "easy" hunts. Although they didn't want me hunting at all, there was no way to avoid it. I was a Winchester and saving the world from monsters was the family business. It's what we were born to do. However, the ghost thing was getting old and I made sure Dean knew how I felt about it.

"If you're going to pout all night you can stay here. Sam and I will get dinner without you."

I sat up and stuck out my lip.

"I'm just saying, there's something fishy a few towns down that sounds more exciting than a freaking ghost."

Sam chuckled at my persistence. "You're fighting a losing battle Liv. Just drop it." He rubbed my head as he walked by. Dean grabbed his keys and they both headed for the door.

He turned when he reached the door frame and raised his eyebrows. He was giving me one last chance to change my mind.

"I'm not hungry." I folded my arms for extra dramatics.

Dean rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I'll bring you back something." Sam whispered with a wink. I smirked back and watched him close the door.

A few minutes after they left, I decided to get up and go for a walk and find a gas station. It was stuffy in the motel and I was starving. Once again my stubborness got the best of me and I was left feeling hungry and defeated. Bobby used to joke that I was "more stubborn than a damn mule". More often than not it had gotten me into trouble, but Bobby always encouraged me to not lose that "spark." Growing up, Bobby often talked Dean out of whatever punishment he was ready to bestow upon me because of my stubborness. "You may hate it now, but one day that gal is going to be the strongest woman you know." Thinking about Bobby brought tears to my eyes. He was always so gentle and kind with me. He took care of me when Sam and Dean had to be gone at the same time and always made sure I understood how much I was loved. He did for all of us.

I was so lost in my thoughts about Bobby I missed the gas station. Quickly I turned and headed back in the direction I came, wiping the tears from away.

"Hey there pretty girl."

I jumped at the sound and reached into my back pocket to grab my knife.

It wasn't there. I realized then that I had left it on the bed, along with my phone. My heart began to race.

A tall pale man, wearing all black, was standing in the alley beside the gas station. He stared at me with a long hard look. I could barely make out his features but I could see the evil look in his eye.

"Pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be out here all by her lonesome." I turned to run but was greeted by a very large woman with black hair and even paler skin than the man.

"Don't even think about it."

I opened my mouth to scream when everything went black.


End file.
